exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Sunset
Sunset - real name Lucy - was a young student who eventually became a Videogame Realm Avatar. Story Pride and Prejudice Sunset was a young girl who during her studies was repeatedly humiliated and never given her chance, despite the attempts made by Zelda to help her. When given a chance to become something greater by the person known as Zizanie, Sunset embraced it and, with Zizanie's help, accessed the Videogame Realm with the hope of obtaining the fame she thought she deserved. However, as she seized the throne and was opposed by the current Avatars of the Realm as well as Starlight and Ruxxie, Zizanie turned on Sunset - just for fun, of course - and banished Sunset, Ruxxie and Starlight to the ends of the Videogame Realm. Facing guilt and disappointment as well as remorse, Sunset was nevertheless forgiven by Starlight and accepted as a team member. Sun of the Gamewatch Together, the trio fought many trials that allowed solid bonds to form between them; as they were about to reclaim the throne for the original Avatars from Zizanie, Avatar Spark became possessed by a Curse and turned into Midnight, banishing the trio once more to yet more hostile planes of existence. This only further encouraged Sunset to end Midnight's threat and save Spark. As the group sought to recruit people to help them, Sunset was taken prisoner by Elysea who sought to use her in a ritual in order to reclaim order on the Videogame Realm; she was given to Adagio Dazzle, who acted as her torturer while secretly working in order to free her from Elysea's clutches. This is eventually what happened, with Sunset returning to her group. End of Chaos Together with the group, Sunset assisted with ending the threat of Midnight, making sure Midnight would leave her Zelda alone and tearfully reunited with Spark, her torment finally over. She then went on to face the final enemy of the Videogame Realm: Sraden'k. In the end, she gave her very life in order to crush Sraden'k, losing her memory in the process. Sunset spent months comatose, then without her memories; she was only restored when Adagio used a fragment of the Anomalium Star in order to free her encoded Soul, restoring Sunset's memories and allowing her to return as a full member of the Gamewatch that oversees the Videogame Realm. Alternate Possibilities An alternate Sunset who died in the last battle against Sraden'k briefly appeared as a Divine Servant of Virgo, being summoned by the young human Aurelian Sanos. She thus briefly faced off against Endymion in a playful match; however, she was quickly eliminated as Aurelian was killed and then resurrected by Francois de Rais, to serve as his pawn; Endymion however defeated Francois by eliminating the source of his power, Dystopia, hence freeing Sunset. Appearance Sunset is a young girl with crimson hair possessing small yellow "stripes" as well as piercing blue-green eyes. She often dresses with a signature black vest, orange clothes, and black boots. Personality Sunset is a proud individual who dislikes being treated as inferior despite her great potential; as a result, she might appear haughty and feels somewhat entitled, or at least she did at first. Despite her vindictive temper stemming from her loneliness, she is also very able to acknowledge her errors and is willing to go to great lengths to atone for them. Fiercely loyal in her quest for forgiveness, Sunset usually keeps her feelings and personal opinions for herself and only shows a more sensitive side to those she closely trusts - the only one who are allowed to see her in a vulnerable side - Spark, Starlight, Ruxxie and Adagio. She is also quite competitive and possesses a self-sacrificial bravery. Powers * Keen Intellect: Sunset was shown to be remarkably intelligent, with Zizanie's help able to hack into the Videogame Realm's code. * Gamewalker Powers: Sunset, like all Gamewalkers, can use abilities based on the rules applied to her by the Videogame Realm. She is usually specialized in heavy offense and stamina. * Divine Servant Abilities: As Sunset of Virgo, she possesses tremendous abilities befitting her status as a Divine Servant. Storylines * Butterfly Effect IV : Bonds features her as a central character. * Magus Wars : Courtesy features her. Trivia * Sunset is a parallel to Sunset Shimmer from My Little Pony franchise. * It is revealed that she had a dark version of herself as well, Sunrise Shade. Category:Character Category:Videogame Realm Category:Divine Servant Category:Interra